


Can't Repeat the Past? . . . . Why of Course You Can!

by FeralWolfQueen



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, CEO Jay, Captain Nick, Car Accidents, Daisy Buchannan, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Meet Years Later, Military, Oblivious Jay, Oblivious Nick, Officer Nick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reincarnation, Rich Jay, Serious Injuries, Slow Build, Tom Buchannan, Unrequited Crush, brief mentions of, hurt nick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWolfQueen/pseuds/FeralWolfQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has been having crazy dreams about this stranger from the past. And for some even crazier reason he is starting to develop feelings for this mysterious stranger. But could these new feelings change the ones he already has for his life long best friend James, or how he likes to be called Jay.</p><p>***********************************************<br/>Or, Nick's dreams are a mystery to he figuring out both his and Jay's past, and it reveals their true feelings, and they have to figure all that out will trying to complete their senior year of high school.</p><p>Sorry if this summary sucked, all my summaries are like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I am in dire need for a beta who could help edit my writing and shove me in the right direction when it comes to scenes. 
> 
> I do not own The Great Gatsby or any of its characters
> 
> Please comment below and enjoy! ; P

PROLOGUE

_I remember the hot summer days, where people run along the beaches of my neighbor’s, laughing and carrying on, with not a care in the world. Just waiting till the sun would set below the horizon, which signaled the start of what inevitably changed my life. I was a few months shy of thirty in the summer of 1922, when I met a man of many wonders and mysteries. His name was Gatsby._

_Gatsby had been in love with a woman who I considered evil and loveless. Her name was Daisy Buchannan. She was my second cousin once removed. She was married to a man I knew from college. They were some of the most inconsiderate people I have ever met. They only seemed to care about themselves. And both Gatsby and I got caught up in the turmoil they had created._

_Gatsby was not only a victim of Daisy’s pretty face but he was also a victim of her husband, Tom Buchannan, who wanted to protect his own self-preservation; was left gunned down by a grieving man, who thought that Gatsby had murdered his wife._

_Gatsby, a man who represented everything I hated in a person, was really the only man I could consider a true friend in my time in New York._

_I told him on that last day, that he was worth the whole damn bunch put together. He was one man that didn’t think selfishly about himself._

_Now I am close to my own fall. I just wanted to leave this last word on Jay Gatsby’s behalf, hopefully allowing people to understand the true side of the man I had the pleasure of spending my whole summer with. Both Gatsby and I visited a fortune teller sometime before his untimely death. I just hope what she said was true. I just wish I had a chance to tell Jay that my true feelings for him were. . . ._

 

* * *

 

Nickolas Carraway, born on August 20th, 1892, was reported dead at the age of 70 on June 10th 1963, in his niece’s house. He died peacefully in his sleep while in his bed, with what seemed to be a journal in his lap that he was writing in. But it seemed that what he was writing was cut off midsentence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was just very busy with work and school. 
> 
> I had to change rating due to the way the chapter worked out
> 
> **WARNING** There is slight blood/gore in the beginning, and swearing. 
> 
> Nick's text messages are in italics  
> Jay's text messages are in bold and italics

_(I was anxiously running up steps to a large, gorgeous house I didn’t recognize, when I heard a loud shot ring throughout the mansion. I started sprinting down the halls, not really paying attention to the servants who were already alerted to something that was really wrong. I was weaving around them when I came across three men in uniforms I didn’t recognize. We rushed in the direction of the shot, when a second shot rang out. We ended up outside by a pool filled with blood. Lying on a mattress floating in the pool, was a very bloody body. We managed to get the body out of the pool. I felt very queasy and I nearly threw up at the sight of the cold, pale figure. The four of us picked up the body and carried it into the house, blood dripping everywhere on the floor, which I nearly slipped on. But something about this dead person was familiar. I struggled to look into his lifeless eyes, but I seemed to recognize who it was. It was . . . .)_

* * *

Nick woke up sweaty and exhausted. He reached for his phone, and saw that it was two in the morning. He flopped back onto his bed and sighed.

“Fuuccckk,” he drawled. “It’s way too early for me to get ready for school.”

Looking back on the dream he just had, Nick was really confused at how real it seemed and it was almost like he had once done it before.

Nick also thought it was odd that the dream cut off right before the man’s name was revealed.

It was like a lot of dreams he has been having lately. He would be doing something, than Nick would see a man, the same man in every dream. But right as he was going to say the man’s name, the dream would end and he would be left sweaty and out of breath in his bed.

Nick would dream of huge and gorgeous parties that would last up to the early hours of dawn.

He would also dream of a gorgeous woman who had features similar to his own.

Nick tried to go back to bed but he tossed and turned, finally getting up at the sheer frustration of it all, and heading towards the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He got in the shower letting the warm water cascading down his body, relaxing him of the stress of suddenly waking up.

* * *

After his shower Nick decided to start working on a paper he got assigned yesterday for his AP English class. A class that is normally reserved for seniors, Nick was able to get into the class because Honors English wouldn’t be a challenge for him.

Four and a half hours later, he was just about to wrap up his paper when he received a text.

He looked at it, and saw that his best friend Jay was the one to text him.

 

**6:30 AM**

_‘ **Do you think you could pick me up?’**_ His message read.

 

**6:31 AM**

_‘Your car still in the shop?’_ Nick replied

 

**6:32AM**

_**‘Yeah’** _

 

_(Maybe I should let him walk)_ Nick thought. _(Nah, Jay would just whine that I don’t want to be his friend.)_

 

**6:34 AM**

_‘I guess I could do that. What time do you want me to pick you?’_

 

**6:35 AM**

_‘ **Oh my god, you’re the best friend anybody could ever have!’**_

 

Sometimes Nick wonders what goes on through Jay’s head.

 

**6:36 AM**

_‘What time?’_

 

Nick let out a sigh as he sent the message.

 

**6:37 AM**

**_‘Oh yeah, I forgot. I guess you could pick me up at seven-ten.’_ **

 

Looking at the time, he sees that there is roughly twenty minutes for him to eat breakfast and do his hair. It only takes about ten minutes for Nick to drive to Jay’s house.

 

**6:38 AM**

_‘Ok, but be ready for me to get there. And you owe me a week of rides to school when you get your car back.’_

 

Nick added the last part as a joke but he also means it because going to pick up Jay is just another burden to his wallet. Unlike Jay whose family just gives him money for anything he wants, Nick actually works for all of his spending money, even though his family is just as wealthy.

 

**6:39 AM**

**_‘Of course! You should know by now that I would do anything for you.’_ **

* * *

Nick puts his phone into his jean’s pocket and walks down stairs. By the time he reaches the kitchen his stomach sounds like a wild animal. His family’s kitchen could be considered larger than average. It was finished with some of the most high-end, stainless steel appliances. Normally there would be a hired chef in the kitchen preparing breakfast, but Nick’s parents took him with them on their latest business trip.

So, Nick starts to rummage through the cabinets looking for something he could consider breakfast, when he finally pulls out a box of cereal and pours himself a bowl.

He sits down at the island eating his bowl of cereal. After he finishes his cereal, he places the bowl in the sink and grabs his backpack and car keys on his way out the door.

His parents chose to go out of the way and bought him his favorite car for his sixteenth birthday. A 2010 white Chevrolet Camaro. It was his pride and joy.

Nick placed his backpack in the back seat. He puts his key into the ignition and started the car.

* * *

Nick pulls up to Jay’s drive way. Nick puts his car into park, and honks his horn. A few seconds after he honked, Nick sees Jay running out the door.

Jay mentions for Nick to roll down the window.

“Do you think you could open the trunk for my stuff?” Jay asks, motioning to his bag full of football gear.

“Of course,” Nick replies, opening the trunk.

Jay rushes to the trunk and hulls in his bag into the open trunk. He closes the trunk and walks back to the passenger side. He opens the door and also places his backpack in the back seat.

Nick puts the car in drive and starts of for school. Out of the corner of his eye, Nick sees Jay fiddling with something in his pocket.

“Is that your jersey?” Nick asks with a smile on his face. “Going to find a lucky girl to wear it tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I just don’t know who to give it to,” Jay says. “I don’t want to be the only player who didn’t give out a jersey.”

_You could give it to me._ Nick thought with disappointment.

“I didn’t see your soccer gear in the trunk. Don’t you guys have soccer practice today?” Jay says, effectively changing the subject.

“Dude! I told you yesterday that I have a game later on tonight,” Nick says with a sigh.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I forgot, I guess I was just too nervous about this upcoming game that I forgot.”

“I hear you. It is homecoming night and you guys are going against one of the hardest teams in the section.”

“Yeah, it seems that everything is riding on my shoulders. I just don’t want to feel like a disappointment.”

Nick just sighs. “Everything is going to be okay. Just play as you normally would, Mr. All-State Quarterback.”

Jay lets out a little chuckle. “I guess so.”

“So, you still want to go to the soccer game?”

“Heck yay, who else is going to be there to watch the soccer team’s captain score four goals to win the game.”

“I won’t score four. Maybe two or three, but definitely not four.”

“I would beg to differ, you nearly beat the crap out of the goalie in the last game for getting too close to the ball.”

Nick laughed at that memory. The goalie looked like he was about to shit his pants.

“I just hope we win this game. It would clinch a spot in the district playoffs.” Nick said.

“Well it looks like we are here.” Jay said as Nick pulled into the school parking lot.

Nick parked his car in a spot closest to the school. “Well, see you afterschool.”

“Yep!” Jay said as he ran towards school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to work different classes they could take in the story. Leave ideas in the comments below


End file.
